


On the Sofa

by WorldOfDemons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, PWP without Porn, i honestly don't know how to use these yet, on the sofa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:12:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4257720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorldOfDemons/pseuds/WorldOfDemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TFW plus Reader and Gabriel settle in for a movie night which ends with You and Gabriel having some fun on the sofa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Sofa

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my second attempt at some mature fun. Bit longer than my last, hope y'all like it.

Movie night was not an event to miss at the Bunker. Blankets were strewn everywhere, every pillow in the bunker was brought out in front of the television. Dean had gotten to pick the movie that night. After 15 minutes of Dean sitting in of the bookcase turned DVD case, he finally settled on Raiders of the Lost Ark. Dean, Sam and Cas sprawled out on the couch – well, Sam and Dean spread out. Cas tried not to get squashed between their massive bodies.   
You and your archangel boyfriend Gabriel sat on the floor with your backs pressed up against the couch. Everyone made it through the first movie, but as soon as Dean popped in Temple of Doom, you were out like a light leaned against Gabriel’s chest.   
A couple hours later you woke up to Gabriel stroking your hair.   
“Hey,” you said sleepily.   
“Hey.” He captured your lips in a kiss. You moved so you could deepen the kiss. You broke away gasping for breath and glanced at the couch. It was empty.   
“Boys go to bed?” You ask. Gabriel nodded. You moved back in to kiss him again. You felt a hand slid up your shirt as the kiss intensified. Gabriel picked you up and se you down on the couch behind you. He moaned as you began to slip your shirt over your head and pulled it off. You climbed on top of him and began to push his button up shirt off his shoulders.  
“Taking style secrets from the Winchesters?” You smirked against his lips. He didn’t answer you as you pull his t-shirt over his head. He reached around you and expertly unhooked your bra.   
“Have any experience with that?” Again he didn’t answer, which was weird because he was normally extremely vocal during sex. He latched himself on to your nipple pulling another moan from you. He slowly eased you down so that he was on top of you. You buried your hands into his hair. He pulled up from your breast and moved back to your lips.   
“Time for these jeans to go.” He muttered. You pulled his head back down into a kiss as he made quick work of your jeans. He pulled them off your body. Slowly, he kissed and sucked red marks down your body. They would stay for days. Finally, he made it where you wanted him most.   
“Gabriel,” you moaned. His golden eyes flicked up at you.   
“Patience is a virtue.” He said. You wiggled under his ministrations.   
“Please,” you whispered. He moved back up to kiss you stomach.   
“Please what?” he smirked. You glared at him. He knew exactly what you wanted. He continued to smirk at you from his position hovering above your stomach. If anything, your begging made him move slower back to his position towards your center. He lingered over you. . His hands gripped your legs tightly as you squirmed in frustration.   
“Gabriel, please.” He moved and rested his chin on your mound.   
“Please what?” Your head fell back and hit the pillows on the sofa.   
“Please touch me.” You gasp out. You raised your head again to see the smirking angel between your legs. He was grinning and you wanted to smack it off of him.   
“Very well then,” he said. You almost thought he wasn’t going to go through with anything with suddenly his tongue slowly moving down your center. Slowly, a finger entered you. Your breathing shook.   
“Fuck,” you groaned   
“You like that, princess?” You couldn’t form words. He gently bit down on your clit and you continued to writhe. Two fingers were now pumping into you.   
“Gabriel, please.” He pulled his mouth off of you.   
“Love, I adore you begging, but I really need you to be specific.” You gripped the blankets underneath you.   
“Please let me come.” Gabriel smirked.   
“As you wish.” Three fingers roughly entered you and his mouth reattached itself to your clit. You felt the pressure build inside you.   
“Come for me, Y/N” And you did. He continued as you rode out the waves of pleasure. As you began to come down, he slowed. You propped up on your elbows. Gabriel licked his lips.   
“You wanna taste?” You shook your head. You never wondered what you tasted like, and you honestly didn’t want to know. Your head shaking didn’t seem to stop him from crawling up your body and kissing you. His lips still had you on them as he kissed you. You pulled back.   
“I honestly don’t like the taste of myself.” You said. He smirked.   
“Maybe not but kissing you,” he picked you up again “is irresistible.” You groaned as  
he attached himself to your neck. You wrapped your legs around his waist as he moved you both to the arm of the couch.   
“Do you know how much I wan you?” You smiled at his whispered words.   
“Then why haven’t you taken me?” You teased. He kissed you before flipping you around and bending you over the arm of couch. He pulled your head back up to meet his mouth.   
“Believe me,” He whispered. “I plan to.” With that, he entered you. Slowly he pushed into you until he was sheathed entirely. Once he had, he didn’t move. You wiggled under the pressure of his hand pressed onto your back that kept you on the couch.   
“Gabriel, move.” You moaned. Slowly, he did. He quickly built up speed until he was pounding in and out of you. Luckily, he was holding on to you otherwise you would have been forced off the couch.   
You buried your head into the pillows trying to stifle your moans. Gabriel noticed this and pulled your head up.   
“I wanna hear you, babe.” You were happy to oblige. You moaned his name over and over again as if it were your own personal prayer. Finally, your body gave up holding back. Gabriel reached around and began fingering your clit. It was enough to send you over the edge. Screaming his name, you both came at the same time. Scooping you up, he deposited you across the couch and curled up around you. You stretched your head back and captured his lips with yours. He smiled as you slowly fell asleep wrapped in his arms.   
“Dad sure knew what he was doing when he made you.”


End file.
